Hi, I Want You
by Obscura Pure
Summary: Draco attends Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, what happens when he meets Harry during the Triwizard Tournament? (DMHP Major Slash Warning) Rewrite of GoF.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I'd probably be off finishing the seventh HP book, not writing fanfics on my own books.

Warning: MAJOR SLASH! If anyone doesn't know what this means, it's a guy/guy relationship. If this offends you in any way, then please, feel free to hit the back button.

A/N: So this doesn't confuse anyone, this is fourth year, like a remake of GoF. Yet another fic I'm starting, sorry for the long delay on chapter 7 of LOTT, this should make up for it until the chapter is finished. And Harry's dream is in italics.

Hi, I Want You  
Chapter 1

_'Do those two **ever **leave you alone? I mean, you'd think they'd want some time to be by themselves but no, they're always trailing after you. Don't you get tired of it?' a blond boy sitting on the edge of Harry's bed drawled, rather lazily. _

_'Sometimes but they can be really fun to be around when they're not having a row about some stupid thing.' Harry said absently while rummaging through his trunk, 'But it's always better being around you.' He looked up at the boy and grinned._

_'Of course it is.' the blond reached down and took Harry's chin in his hand. He leant forward and placed his lips harshly against Harry's. It happened all in a fraction of a second, the blond had leaned too far forward and went tumbling off the bed landing –not very gracefully- on top of Harry, who was knocked onto the floor with a loud-_

Snore?

Harry awoke with a start and sat up, looking around wildly. His eyes landed on Ron who was snoring loudly, mumbling things like, 'Binns wouldn't know action if it came up to him, introduced itself, performed a stand-up comedy act and did the can-can.' and then he shouted to the air, 'What would you know, Hermione? You think it's interesting when Willy What's-his-face used a muggle metal finder-thing to find his lost Sickle, honestly!' Laughing quietly, Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses.

'Who was that boy in my dream?' Harry wondered, 'And since when did I go around kissing boys?' He liked Cho Chang, a gorgeous Ravenclaw fifth year, why would he suddenly like guys? Even with the awkwardness of the dream he decided he would tell Hermione about it in the morning, she might be able to help.

'Hermione, I need to tell you about a dream I had last night once you're done.' Harry whispered to Hermione in the Great Hall the next morning while she was grabbing a piece of toast.

'Can't you tell me here?'

'No, I can't risk anyone else hearing it.'

'Okay, I'm not that hungry anyway, c'mon.' She stood up and told Ron she was going to find something in the library for Harry. The two left and went up to the deserted common room.

Harry explained everything that had happened in the dream, all the while Hermione listening intently, she seemed to be trying to find out who the mysterious boy was. 'So you've never seen him before?'

'No.' Harry replied, slightly annoyed, for she had asked the same question four times already, receiving the same answer each time. 'Hmm… Did you notice what his uniform looked like?'

'No, I didn't really look at what he was wearing, but it didn't look like Hogwarts robes.' she looked pleased when he said that.

'You remember how Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are coming this year?' Harry nodded and she continued, 'I think it was a student from there, one of our year.'

'How could they be in our year? Students under age seventeen aren't allowed to enter.' Harry told her although he knew she already had known that.

'Didn't you hear Dumbledore say they were going to bring a few of their top students in younger years? Mind you, they can't enter their names.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Er-.'

'We'll just have to see who it is when the students come tonight. Who knows, maybe it was just a dream, the person might not even be real.'

Harry doubted it had been just a dream, it had seemed so real, as if it were to happen sometime in the future. He didn't say this of course, Hermione might have thought he should see Madam Pomfrey if he told her this.

The rest of the classes went by too quickly for Harry. He didn't want to see the boy from his dream, worried he might imagine kissing him again but he knew it was inevitable. When the school went outside after a short last class, Harry was so nervous he almost couldn't walk. 'Harry, it's all right. It's just a boy, you see Ron all the time and he's a boy.' Hermione tried to reassure him.

'Yeah, but I don't have dreams of kissing Ron, do I?' Harry wished he hadn't said that and shuddered as soon as the words had left his mouth. He was too busy getting the horrible images out of his head to notice the Beauxbatons carriage arriving but he watched as the Durmstrang ship emerged from the bottom of the lake.

'Well, is he from Beauxbatons?' Hermione asked.

Harry watched the French students go inside the castle, ruling each boy out, one by one. 'No.' Then he turned back to look at the Durmstrang ship where students had begun to file out. His nervousness had faded slightly. 'Perhaps the boy isn't real…' Harry thought hopefully as more students exited the ship, 'I don't think he is, it was probably just a dream…hang on, is that him?'

A blond boy had just gotten out of the ship, talking to a boy in front of him. He looked exactly like the blond in Harry's dream, same height as Harry, quite thin and the same white-blond hair that fell just below his ears. 'Hermione, that's him!' He whispered to her as said boy walked past them. 'Are you sure?' She asked, her eyes following him. Harry nodded and motioned for her to be quiet so he might catch the boy's name.

'This castle isn't nearly as big as Durmstrang.' The other boy was saying.

'No, but it looks…nice.'

'Didn't you say your mother wanted you to go here, Draco?' the blond nodded and turned to look at the Hogwarts students, his eyes landing on Harry.

'So his name is Draco.' Hermione said, before turning back to Draco only to find he was watching Harry closely. 'Harry?' she looked over at Harry to see his eyes locked with Draco's. 'Yeah?' he replied, finally breaking from the trance.

'Never mind.'

'I wonder what Durmstrang castle looks like!' Ron exclaimed, having missed the whole exchange between the boys. They went inside with the rest of their school, Hermione explaining to Ron that he couldn't see it because he doesn't attend that school.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down near the end of the table, Ron ushering the Durmstrang students -more like Krum- to come over and sit with them. Harry didn't want them to as Krum was talking to Draco and he didn't want to sit next to the blond right now. But, as luck would have it, Ron convinced them to sit down and Krum and Draco sat down between Harry and Ron. Hermione cast a sympathetic glace towards Harry as he shifted as far away as possible from the boy.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said smiling, extending a hand for Harry to shake. 'Of all my luck.' Harry thought and nervously took Draco's hand, "Harry Potter." He knew what was coming next, he would be all surprised and ask, "Are you really?" but it didn't happen. He was quite taken aback when Draco started a conversation with him; he found it pleasantly easy to talk to the blond. His nervousness had disappeared completely and he discovered he had made a new friend in someone he had been afraid to even lay eyes on.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling quite content, having had such a wonderful conversation. He closed his eyes again and pictured the blond smiling, his pearly white teeth shining from the candles in the Great Hall. His thoughts carried him away and soon he was picturing him slowly unbuttoning his shirt, smirking at him as mischief danced in his eyes. Harry moaned aloud before jerking his eyes open again, panting slightly, afraid of what he had saw.

He got up, quickly showered, dressed and went down into the common room to see if Hermione was up. She wasn't there. He went down to the Great Hall to find her at the Gryffindor table, talking to Draco. When she saw him she moved over and he had no choice but to sit between her and Draco. "Morning Harry!" she exclaimed rather cheerfully, he wondered what had gotten her into such a good mood. "Draco was just telling me what a nice conversation you two had last night, why don't you continue it? Just ignore me, I'll talk to Krum." She grinned at Harry's look of horror and turned to Krum on her other side.

He looked directly at Draco, for the first time this morning and noticed something different about him. He didn't seem as friendly as he had the night before; a slight glint twinkled in his eyes as he almost sneered at Harry. "Would you like to go for a walk outside?"

"Er-ouch!" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, obviously eavesdropping, "Sure."

They walked out onto the grounds, the cool November air blowing about their hair. Draco stopped just beside the greenhouses, out of sight of everyone else outside. He turned to face Harry and reached out a hand to run through Harry dark locks.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

"Admiring your gorgeous hair…and eyes." Draco said, a glazed look forming over his vision as he scanned his eyes over Harry, pausing at particular places. The Gryffindor shifted underneath the foreigner's gaze, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Draco moved closer, pressing his body against the other boy's. Harry's breathing quickened as he felt himself becoming aroused at the gesture. Draco must have felt it too because he smirked at him and drawled, "Like that?" pausing, he leaned -if possible- even closer to Harry and whispered, "How about this?" and with that he harshly forced his lips together with Harry's, slipping his hands up the Gryffindor's shirt. Harry moaned and threw his head back; exactly what Draco wanted him to do. He quickly placed his lips firmly on Harry's neck, scattering tiny marks in his wake.

A/N: Wow, long first chapter, I hope you liked it. I certainly did! Really, this is probably going to be my favourite fic so far. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!

Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, the wonderful world of Harry Potter is still the creation of the insightful J.K Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for the chapter to get out, I wasn't feeling well over the weekend but I'm going to work extra hard to get the new chapters up!

Responses to reviews:

_**Anny Pervert Snape: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_**InuLorien: **I'm glad you read the chapter too! Draco is going to be more seductive than he is in LOTT, he's always better that way! Anyway, thanks so much for the review!_

_**Starrarose: **Thanks! Please continue reading!_

_**Kate: **Glad you like it! Here's more of what you wanted!_

_**Lita-2003: **I'm so happy you like it! Here's the long (well not that long) awaited update!_

_**Yana5: **You love it that much? Well, thanks! But I'm sorry to say Draco isn't a vampire, I'm not too much into those kind of stories, they're good, don't get me wrong, but I don't prefer them. I hope you keep reading anyway!_

_**Rock and Sarcasm: **Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_**Sarah: **Don't worry, lots will be happening in this story! Especially slash:D Thanks!_

Sara: Thank you so much! That review made my day! I'll make sure this chapter is really good, just for you and my other reviewers!

_**Ame Voleuse: **Thank you for the review! I promise to write a lot more!_

_**Samantha Spicer: **Sorry it took me so long to update! But thanks for the review!_

Hi, I Want You

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry shut his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Draco's tongue tracing the tiny spots on his neck. He was in ecstasy. Nothing could ruin the pure contentment he was in. That is, until he realized whom this actually was. He pushed Draco away and looking into the depth of the dark gray eyes before him, he fled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Panting, Harry threw himself onto his bed, having run all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. He went over the last ten minutes in his head, the pleasure that Draco brought to Harry, the way the blond made everything around them stop, like they were the only ones on earth. How he knew every place that would make Harry moan aloud. The Gryffindor threw back his head, how he longed to have those skillful hands wandering over his body, touching him lightly, lowering ever so slowly…

He gasped and sat up quickly. At that same moment, someone knocked on the door. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he muttered, "Come in."

The door opened and Hermione peered into the room. She walked over to Harry and sat on the edge of his bed, "Are you all right? I saw you hurry up to the dorms and I was worried." She asked quickly, looking thoroughly concerned. "Did something happen with you and Draco?" As soon as Hermione said this, Harry turned away, blushing a deep scarlet. He really didn't want to tell her but he had already given himself away. "Er…" he searched for the right words to say.

"You can tell me, you know." She put a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know." He inhaled deeply before continuing, "Well, Draco sort of took me behind the greenhouses and well…" he broke off not quite sure of what to say.

"He-he looked me over and came closer to me, pressing his body against mine and…I liked it." and he continued, "Then he kissed me and put his hands up my shirt and I threw my head back before he kissed my neck." He said this all very fast and Hermione took a minute to think over everything before responding, "He kissed you?"

This wasn't the answer Harry expected but he nodded none-the-less.

"And you liked it?"

"Hermione, I just told you I did, why do you ask?"

"Ok, sorry. Do you think he likes you?"

"I'm not sure." He paused, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, but you can't avoid it forever. Did you finish the homework we had?" Harry grinned at her, this was exactly what Hermione would be most worried about. "No, I haven't, I'll get started on it."

"Started? You mean you haven't even started your homework?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry descended the marble staircase on his way to the Great Hall for dinner, when he heard a familiar voice drift up towards him, "Hey Potter, come here for a second!" he looked around and saw Draco standing at the foot of the staircase. Harry hurried down the rest of the steps and followed Draco into a broom closet to the right, his stomach growling loudly the entire time.

The blond pulled him into the closet and shut the door, the darkness now engulfing them completely. Harry felt himself being pinned against a wall and he had to kick a broom out of the way to not trip. The darkness was intimidating, he felt vulnerable not being able to see what was going on around him or being done _to_ him. He felt Draco grab his wrists and hold them high above his head before crashing their lips together. His lips were soon parted against their will when Draco forced Harry's tongue to meet with his own as he explored the Gryffindor's mouth skillfully, which made Harry doubt that he hadn't had experience with this before. But Harry, who hadn't had any experience with this whatsoever, stayed quite still, his mouth unmoving.

Draco wouldn't settle for the frozen state Harry was in so he bit into the other boy's lower lip, breaking the skin. As the metallic tasting liquid met his tongue he moaned aloud, sending spasms throughout Harry's body. Suddenly, Draco pulled away, "You ran off earlier. You're going to regret what you missed before." Harry tensed at Draco's tone and moved away when the blond tried to kiss him again. "Don't reject it, it'll only be worse later on. I _will _make you want me, I'll make you scream my name, begging me for more. Because I know you want it, Harry, I know you do." And with that, Draco walked out, the door opening to reveal light once more for only a moment, to be shut again and darkening the space again.

Sighing in relief, Harry ran a hand through his hair before straightening his robes and exiting the closet. He continued on his way to the Great Hall and upon entering, was disappointed to see Draco chatting enthusiastically with Ron about the Chudley Cannons. "Hey mate!" Ron greeted him and slid over to allow him a spot between the two boys. Harry mentally groaned before sitting down.

"Harry, what happened to your lip?" Hermione asked, concern written across her face.

"Oh…uh, nothing, I fell and bit into it too hard, that's all." Harry said quickly and heard Draco growl quietly, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

He began eating, determinedly ignoring Draco's hand stroking the inside of his thigh suggestively. A few times he had to stop eating and bite into his already stinging lip to keep from moaning aloud and once he even had to stuff a mouthful of potatoes to muffle the sound threatening to expose itself. He was beginning to earn odd looks so he stood up abruptly, ending Draco's teasing and excused himself before leaving. He wandered back up to Gryffindor Tower to finish (or start) his homework and to have a little time alone to think things over.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that, I'm going to try to get the update done this week seeing as it's March Break and I have a lot of time off for a while. Please review!

Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters of Harry Potter and I never will.

A/N: You can all thank The Killers for this chapter. It really was because of their awesome, inspirational music that made me write this chapter. That and my connection isn't working right now so I had nothing better to do.

Responses to Reviews:

**InuLorien:** _It was too short, wasn't it? Oh well, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it! Oh yeah, Draco's aggressive but he's so hot that way! Not that he isn't hot anyway. _

**Inkstained Scarlet: **_Pretty random. Glad you love it! Love your penname, btw._

**Lelayang:** _Thanks!_

**Yana5: **_Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait!_

**Sara: **_Yeah, I know. Of course Draco's going to ravish him!_

**Checkmarks: **_Scared isn't the word for it. _

**Shatteredreams: **_Thanks a lot!_

**Sarah: **_Oh, I love him too! Wait until you read this chapter, he just keeps getting better! Oh, of course, fanfics before homework!_

**Starrarose: **_Thanks lots!_

**Anny Pervert Snape: **_Oh, yeah, school sucks! I have like, no time to write. But screw homework, writing **always **comes first!_

**Sea-girl-4ever: **_Thanks! Of course I'll write another one, it's all for my wonderful reviewers!_

**Chaeli.meep: **_Hehe, glad you love it so much! Thanks a lot! Oh, and I guess it could be considered non-con, depends on how you look at it._

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Hi, I Want You

Chapter 3

"Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Just ignore him." Draco Malfoy was heard muttering to himself as he walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "Stupid git. Why does he keep denying me? He can't resist the Malfoy charm." Pulling one of the two oak doors open, he entered the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table, determinedly keeping his eyes off of Harry.

He could feel Harry's stare upon him as he sat down next to Hermione, and the painful gaze remained intact for what seemed like an eternity. The feeling of Harry watching him made Draco shiver and he attempted to keep his sanity during those slow moments.

He finished his breakfast quickly and excused himself just as Hermione had begun asking him a question about Durmstrang. As he was leaving, he heard Harry tell the others he was going too. "Damn it." He cursed and quickened his pace. Draco was nearing the marble staircase when someone shouted, "Draco, wait!" He paused for only a second before continuing, faster this time. "Draco, would you wait for a second?" The voice said again.

He did just what he had been telling himself earlier to do, ignore him. He was doing quite well for someone who wanted to turn around and fuck the person following him until two hands threw him against the wall to his left and Draco looked into the depths of Harry's emerald green eyes. Draco could feel the blood rush to his cock as he watched the Gryffindor, panting, his eyes burning with fury.

Harry noticed the change in the blond's breathing patterns, the way his eyes had darkened and he _definitely_ had felt the sudden hardness in Draco's pants. His eyes widened in realization and he took a few steps back, looking around for an escape. Draco was trying to cover it with his robes, unsuccessfully of course, until it became unbearable. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the broom closet down the corridor. The same broom closet they had been in only a day previous.

Draco didn't wait, he couldn't wait, and so as soon as they entered the broom closet he shoved Harry against the wall and crashed his lips upon the other boy's. Breaking away almost as quickly, he shot the most evil smirk at Harry, reached in his pocket for his wand and took it out in one swift movement. He raised it, drawled a simple word, "_Menottes_" and conjured handcuffs, which wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists and bound him to the wall. The Gryffindor sent him a pleading look but it was in vain, Draco had already began removing his button down shirt, tearing the sleeves to get it off his arms. Once his chest was revealed the blond eyed him for a moment and then growled, his eyes filled with lust and desire. He leant forward, so close to Harry's ear the brunette thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen. "You'll pay for lying to your friends, I'll give you marks that won't go away for a _long _time." Draco said huskily. And to emphasize this, he bit into the other's neck, as a vampire would to its prey. The taste of metallic blood meeting his lips caused Draco to moan and press his erection into Harry's growing one.

Harry squirmed, trying to get out of Draco's reach but the binds holding him to the wall kept him in place, as Draco's hands toyed with the waistband of his pants. "Oh, Potter, I know you love it. Scream my name for me, tell me how much you're enjoying this." Draco teased. Harry didn't reply but he struggled against the binds, avoiding the blond's lustful gaze at all costs. Infuriated, Draco slammed Harry's wrists into the hard concrete wall and panting, he growled, "Scream my name, _Harry,_ moan it aloud for all of Hogwarts to hear." Then, Draco reached down and brushed his hand over Harry's erection, "You know I could tease you all day. All I want is you to say my name, tell me how much you _want _and _need _this. _Do it now!_" He thrust the Gryffindor's wrists into the solid wall once again, receiving a whimper from the boy.

Draco slid his right hand up Harry's inner thigh, edging closer… "Ah…Draco! I want you so bad!" Came the long-awaited, desperate gasp. Draco leaned in towards his ear,

"How bad _do _you want me?"

Instead of answering, Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back towards Draco's touch. "So bad…" he muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow before leaning down and sliding his tongue along Harry's abs, chest and finally biting slightly into his collarbone. Harry gasped and watched as Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt, smirking at him as mischief danced in his eyes. He couldn't wait for the blond to be fully exposed, he would ravish him and show him how much he really wanted him. He struggled against the handcuffs, trying to get closer to Draco, but something stopped him.

The door slowly began to open and Draco stopped his strip tease and muttered, "Fuck…I forgot to lock it!" He hastily tried to put his shirt back on, but the door was already opened and there stood Snape, a horrified look upon his face.

"Wha-what's going on in here?"

"We were um…" Draco began, a pink tinge creeping up his face.

"Well?"

Draco glanced over at Harry who couldn't believe the teacher he hated most had just caught him during one of the hottest things he'd ever done. They both were at a loss for words. Snape then pulled out a vial of clear liquid out of his pocket, "I wonder if you'd be able to tell me if I gave you a few drops of Veritaserum?"

Draco's eyes widened, if he drank that he would be telling secrets that no one could know.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Like the chapter? Aren't you all just _dying_ to find out what Draco's secrets are? Well, good news! I am now going to be updating quicker! I know, I know, I always say that but this time I swear I mean it! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I fried my motherboard and had to wait for a new one! Yeah, I know I said I would get them out quicker but I couldn't get a new motherboard for three weeks! I'll make sure this chapter makes up for it! Anyway, enough of my ramblings about boring stuff that none of you care about, on to the long-awaited story!

Responses to reviews:

**I love Draco: **_Don't die! Lol. Thanks a lot!_

**Marmalade778: **_I did. :D Thanks!_

**Heartbrokenalloveragain: **_Yup, Snape **is **a meanie-ass but I dunno about the loving him part. :D Thanks!_

**Novalights: **_Yes, stupid cliffies, but all will be explained in this chapter, or at least some of it._

**Liulover: **_Thank you! Yeah, it is fast-paced!_

**Yana5: **_No, it isn't Harry's fault, don't worry, he won't suffer…much. _

**Ryu Meijin: **_Glad you like it! You'll find out in this chapter what Draco's hiding._

**RayneWolf: **_Lol! Thanks a lot!_

**Elisa: **_Thank you lots! Please keep reading!_

**SeriousSiriusFan: **_Haha! Lmao!__Thank you soooo much for the review, I really enjoyed it! I can just see Snape doing that! Hehe! Please keep reading and giving me hilarious reviews!_

**Gingerbread: **_You'll just have to wait to find out his secrets… no wait, you won't have to, they're in this chapter:D_

**Fifespice: **_Yup, of course Harry would get caught by Snape!_

**LeMoN-LiCkEr-69: **_Yeah, I made this chapter longer, hope you like it!_

**Iori 0.o: **_Hi Chaeli.meep! So glad you love it!_

**Slash-Lover: **_Sometimes Draco is forgetful, he was just too anxious to ravish Harry! Besides, it's so much funnier if Snape walks in on them:D Love your penname btw!_

Demitria Miriam: _Okay, I'll update just don't get the whip out! runs from Demitria with whip_

**Brenna8: **_Thank you very much for your well-worded review, I appreciate the thought that went into that. I also thought about a few of your suggestions and I'm trying to improve but the part about it being too fast was intentional and Draco was aggressive for a reason but it will slow down soon. I would love it if you continued to read though!_

**Jennchow: **_Yup, I say the same! Thanks!_

**Kenny7: **_Thank you! I promise to not keep you in suspense for long!_

**The-Angels-Miracle: **_Well, I'm glad you can read it without barfing! Wow, I feel special! I promise not to keep you wanting for too long ever again!_

**Robin the bird: **_Hehe, thanks! Yeah, Snape probably is blind!_

**Wouldn't you like to know: **_Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! Oh no, don't turn blue! Turn…red! Or orange! Or…okay, I'll stop talking now! I think I'll have to watch my back from now on in case Angel's stalking me:D_

**Fred: **_Thank you muches! _

Wow, that's a lot of reviews…that's…goes and counts…23 reviews! Thanks everyone!

Hi, I Want You

Chapter 4

"Follow me." Snape said and turned on his heel, not stopping to wait for the other boys as Draco got rid of the handcuffs. They walked quickly to keep up with Snape as he descended down to the dungeons. He stopped at one of the first doors and gestured for them to go in. They sat down and Draco regarded the dark office, the shelves covered in cobwebbed-jars of unknown objects that lined the walls, the large painting of a boomslang snake at the front of the room and the brewing cauldron to the left of the desk.

As Harry and Draco were sitting down, Snape reached in his desk and pulled out two goblets and he filled them each with exactly two drops of the clear liquid that was in his pocket. He passed one to Draco but kept the other sitting in front of him.

"So, Draco, you're first. Drink all of it." Snape drawled. Draco hesitated for a few seconds before seeing the menacing glare the man had sent him and that his wand was out. He looked over at Harry quickly before downing the little bit of potion.

He felt the effects sweep over him in an instant. His vision blurred, as if the room had been clouded with fog, he felt slightly light-headed. He blinked a few times but his vision didn't seem to clear. "Okay, Draco, what were you and Potter doing in the broom closet when I found you?"

"I was seducing him." He replied immediately, but hadn't done so willingly, it was as if something was _forcing _him to tell.

"And why, pray tell, were you doing that?"

"Because I want him." Draco mentally cursed himself, 'Oh damn, too much information.'

"When did you start _wanting him_?" Snape spat the last two words, as if they were curse words.

Draco tried not to respond, but had no choice, "Since I began my mission."

Harry paid more attention after hearing this, "What mission?"

"The one given to me by the Dark Lord before the start of term. If I complete it I will join him." Draco drawled, but inside he was practically murdering himself for saying so much.

"And what do you have to do for this mission?" Snape asked, suspiciously.

The blond shut his mouth, trying not to say what was threatening to be exposed, but it was in vain, "Get closer to Harry Potter so I can lure him to a portkey to take him to the Dark Lord."

"WHAT!" Harry jumped up and his chair clattered to the floor.

"Potter, calm yourself and sit down!"

Reluctantly, the Gryffindor sat down stiffly, glaring at the back of the Potion Master's head.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord didn't mean for you to…get as close to Potter as you have."

"No, he told me to become friends with him, but I got a little carried away."

Harry scoffed, "A little?" he muttered angrily.

"When are you going to use the portkey?" Snape questioned.

"The last task."

"Where will it be taking Potter and why?"

Draco hesitated, and then a wide grin appeared on his face, "It will be taking Potter to the graveyard where the Dark Lord's father is buried and the Dark Lord will be resurrected. He needs Potter's blood for the potion which will revive him."

Snape was speechless. He looked over at Harry, who was staring at Draco in disbelief while anger flashed in his eyes. Snape didn't bother asking any more questions as the potion began wearing off and Draco covered his mouth as he realized what information he had just given out. The Gryffindor stood up abruptly, interrupting the awkward silence and marched out of the office. Jumping out of his chair also, Draco tried to catch up with Harry.

Once out in the dungeons, Draco called, "Harry, wait! Let me explain!"

Harry turned around suddenly, and faced Draco, fury written all over his face, "No, you were doing Voldemort's bidding the whole fucking time and led me to believe you actually cared! I never want to see your face again! Fuck off!"

"I'm sorry, Potter, but…I can't have that!" Draco shouted and then raised his wand, "_Oblivious_!" The blond watched as Harry's face turned to shock and then, in an instant he was falling to the floor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry was then lifted off the ground and Draco ran off to the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco burst into the Hospital Wing, gasping for air after running the whole five floors. Madame Pomfrey saw him and Harry and dashed over, "Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

"I- I don't know. I found Harry in the dungeons passed out on the ground." He quickly lied, putting on a fake look of concern.

"Here, bring him over to a bed, I'll see what happened." And after a few spells cast on Harry, she turned back to Draco, "It seems someone has cast a memory charm on him and he does not remember anything from the past hour."

"Will you be able to restore his memory?" Draco asked, deeply hoping the answer would be a no.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Suddenly, Dumbledore entered the room and walked over. He glanced at Harry and Madame Pomfrey explained what she knew.

"Draco, did you see anybody around when you found Harry?" The Headmaster asked after turning back to Draco.

Draco paused, wondering whether to blame someone else for Harry's memory loss, "No, I didn't see anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" There was a distinct twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure." Draco replied confidently, though he had a feeling Dumbledore knew otherwise.

"Very well then. Have a good day."

Not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, he strode out of the room. Guilt flooded through him as he glanced back at Harry lying peacefully in one of the Hospital Wing's beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and never will.

A/N: Heh, okay, so I don't have an excuse this time…. Well, I do but it's not good enough. So, you all can just go kick the animes Gravitation, Loveless and Naruto for delaying the update (though you have to love them anyway). On another note, a few of my reviewers have been wondering why Draco didn't use the memory charm on Snape as well and you will find out what he does instead in this chapter. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now.

**Responses To Reviews:**

_Chaeli.meep.: lol Thanks a lot! Yep, Snape still knows._

_SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns: Yeah! I agree, Snape should die! (I haven't forgiven him for HBP) Thanks!_

_XXPillZXx: Well, that's what Draco's in Slytherin for! Er…would be in Slytherin, if he had gone to Hogwarts in my story. Anyway, thank you!_

_SeriousSiriusFan: Haha, lovin' the nicknames! There's a little more Snape in this chapter, don't worry! Thanks!_

_Jelena: Oh yes, conflict, my middle name! …Uh, not really, I actually hate conflict in real life, but yes, there's lots of that planned for this story!_

_Slash-Lover: Yeah, Draco is a bit of an idiot in this story! But he'll get what he deserves! evil cackle_

_Fifespice: Poor, poor Harry! Lol You have yet to find out what Snape does! _

_Queenie Razzle Bodazzle: Heh, love teh username! Yep, I get an alert sent to my e-mail for every review I get. Thanks!_

_Dark Angel's Blue Fire: Thanks a lot!_

_Robin the bird: But remember, Snape's on the dark side…of the moon! cough Kidding, but he is on Voldemort's side…Anyway, thanks!_

_Proviolinist: I did! Yay for updating!_

_Light Vamp: Don't worry, I didn't take it as an insult! I'm actually honored that you liked it! Anyway, keep r&r-ing, I love your long reviews! _

_Vampire Angel of Death: Thanks a lot!_

_Dark Angel's Blue Fire: Yeah, poor Harry! Thanks!_

_Kairi999: Yeah, being an ass is just Draco's character! He could never be a sweet, I-love-frolicking-in-fields-with-bunny-rabbits kind of person. Thanks!_

_Kali09: Thanks! nods Everyone keeps forgetting that Snape is on the bad side._

_Yana5: Don't hate him! He's too hot to hate:D_

_Heatherfoot: Amazing? Aw, thankies! _

_InuLorien: You already know what I said about these, but thanks so much! I appreciate you sticking with this story (and lazy me) for so long!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hi, I Want You

Chapter 5

Harry awoke with his head pounding. He sat up slowly and his eyes began to adjust to the light shining in through the window. He finally realized he was in the Hospital Wing and he glanced around in search of Madam Pomfrey. He gaze landed on two pills sitting next to a glass of water on the bedside table, to which a note was attached, stating that they were for the headache that he would inevitably have.

He climbed out of bed and took the quill left by the note. 'Thank you Madame Pomfrey' he wrote, set the quill back down and left the infirmary. He tried to remember what had happened the previous day, and could picture most of what happened; Draco pulling him in the closet, handcuffing him to the wall (Harry blushed at this memory) and the blond seducing him, but everything after that was a blur. He didn't worry too much about it though.

He looked at his watch, and decided to get something to eat in the Great Hall for breakfast. He opened the doors and immediately his eyes found Draco. He had black circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept that night, Harry wondered why. But he pushed the thought out of his mind and walked towards the Gryffindor table, where he sat down beside Ron, across from Hermione and Draco.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning, 'Mione." He began dishing food onto his plate at an astonishing rate.

"Whoa, mate, do you have enough food?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Ron, you have nearly double what I have." Harry pointed to his plate and Ron flushed slightly. "By the way, Draco, do you know why I was in the Hospital Wing?" He thought it was a stupid question, and knew Hermione would probably lecture him by saying he should be more aware of what happens to him. He was right, she opened her mouth to speak, her brow furrowed into a frown, but Draco cut her off, "You were…down in the dungeon and someone cast a memory charm on you. I- I…heard them running off and found you and took you to the Hospital Wing." It sounded lame, but it was the only explanation Draco had.

"Why woof 'omeone obwiviate 'Arry?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of food.

Everyone shrugged, Draco trying his best to go along with it. He started to think of how to make sure Snape wouldn't tell about his plan, when Harry waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello, Draco? You still with us?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, I am. But I'm going to go, see you later." He stood up and began to walk away when he heard Harry call after him to wait. He picked up his pace, pretending to have not heard but Harry followed him nonetheless.

Once in the Entrance Hall, Harry caught up to him and grabbed his arm to hold him back. "What's wrong with you, Draco? You seem really tense…"

"Oh, it's nothing, I swear." Draco couldn't believe that Harry had read him that easily. 'What happened to everything father taught me?' he asked himself.

"C'mere." He said and pulled a suspicious-looking Harry into the same broom closet they had been twice before. After locking the door – he double-checked this time –, Draco turned back to Harry, reached out and took his chin into his hand. He gazed into the other's eyes for a moment, hoping the brunette couldn't see the hurt in his own cold, grey eyes. He finally lent forward, closing the space between the two in a soft kiss so unlike every previous one they had shared. Without warning, waves of guilt crashed onto him, one after another, so insistent they nearly caused him to break down.

He pushed Harry away with his free hand forcefully and the Gryffindor stumbled back, looking alarmed. Suddenly, Draco had to get out; he couldn't look at Harry anymore. He took a step back, "I- I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that, he fled.

He ran. Ran until his legs were numb and stiff from the bitter, November wind. Ran until breathing became difficult, but he didn't stop even though his lungs strained with the effort. He collapsed onto the ground, not knowing where exactly he was, and stared up at the cloudless, blue sky. He couldn't understand why he was feeling guilty; he had never felt it before. But even though, deep down, he wanted to apologize to Harry and not have anything stand between them again, he wanted to be a Death Eater _so_ much more. 'Wait…what the fuck?' he thought, going back through everything that had passed through his mind, 'I don't want to apologize to Potter…I don't care about him. It sounds almost as if I love him…' Draco laughed aloud at himself. 'This is ridiculous! Malfoys don't love, we don't care about others and we _certainly _don't feel guilty about lying to someone! I…I must be imagining it all…. That's right, I'm not _really _feeling any of these emotions…' Even though he wouldn't admit it, it had sounded like he was convincing himself that he couldn't love rather than just saying it and he knew he was in a mess.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the castle, Snape was just about as confused as the blond was. 'Why wasn't I told of this plan? A better question; why didn't they get me to do it? Besides, Draco can't be a Death Eater at the mere age of fourteen! What are they thinking?' He leaned back in his chair, ran a hand through his greasy, black hair and gazed around his office. "Am I the only one who wasn't told about it?" he wondered aloud. He would _definitely _need to have another chat with Draco.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I lied. You don't know what Draco's going to do about Snape yet…but really, neither do I. This chapter took a total 360-degree turn on me, but I know almost exactly what I'm doing for the next chapter and I'll be starting it tomorrow! If I don't, then I'll burn my Gravitation DVD, okay? (You know I'm being serious now) So, yeah, I now have totally different plans for this story, which just popped up out of nowhere when I forced myself to finish this and it's also sparked an interest for me in this story again (I had gotten bored with it for awhile). Anyway, review please! I miss them! 

Nicole


End file.
